


Taking a chance

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the roles had been reversed at the end of Chuck v's the Seduction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a chance

  

Sarah stood on the doorstep of Chuck’s home and self-consciously smoothed her dress down. Maybe she should have gone with the other one, she thought, wondering if it was too late to go home and change. No, because if she did, her earrings wouldn’t match and then she’d have to start the whole process all over again. She sighed; hell, she didn’t spend this much time making sure her dress and hair and makeup were perfect when she was undercover.

 

She knew that Ellie was out of town for the night; the woman had made a point of saying so the previous day, hinting that her brother and his girlfriend might like the place to themselves. Girlfriend, Sarah thought, now that was a joke. The whole thing had been nothing more than a cover and it should have stayed that way too, but Chuck had a way of getting to people. She was beginning to care way too much, wanting to give it a try for real. Hence, the bottle of wine and slinky black dress she had squeezed herself into.

 

Steeling her nerve, she raised her hand and knocked.

 

Chuck opened the door a few moments later, looking a little confused when he saw her.

 

“Sarah, what are you doing here?”

 

“I thought maybe we could have a few drinks and...” Damn, why did this have to be so difficult? “Can I come in?”

 

Chuck glanced over his shoulder nervously. “This isn’t really a good time, Sarah.”

 

It was only at that point that it dawned on her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with the belt undone, his unfastened shirt hanging at his sides and no socks or shoes. Oh, God, he wasn’t alone.

 

“Who is it?” a deep voice called from within the house, seconds before John Casey wandered into view, clad only in a pair of unfastened jeans. “Tell ‘em to come back tomorrow- ”

 

He stopped dead under Sarah’s astonished gaze before coming to the door. His hand rested on Chuck’s hip as he nodded in greeting.

 

“Walker.”

 

Sarah could feel her face heating up; how could she have been so stupid? The pair of them looked entirely too comfortable together for this to be a new thing. How long had this been going on in front of her utterly oblivious eyes?

 

It took her a second to find her voice. “Hi, Casey.”

 

She looked from Chuck to Casey again and forced a smile onto her face.

 

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m just going to leave now.”

 

Yeah, right now, to go back home and take solace in the tub of cookie-dough ice cream she kept in her freezer for emergencies. This definitely qualified as an emergency, she thought; humiliation, rejection, stupidity.

 

Ignoring Chuck’s call for her to wait, she turned and walked away. When eventually she was far enough away she did glance back, just in time to see Chuck smile as Casey kissed him, leading him back inside and closing the door behind them.  

 

 


End file.
